Insurance against the Rogues
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Liars will say and do whatever it takes to have an edge against someone else, which is why even those that aren't heroes to those that don't know of their existence will have their insurance assured, to keep the liars in line. Captain Cold isn't the only one with an edge, as he and Barry will know soon enough, for this is another mistake that needs to be corrected. Post Rogue Air.


Creation began on 05-13-15

Creation ended on 05-15-15

The Flash

Insurance against the Rogues

A/N: Inspired by the episode _Rogue Air_ , with an additional scene near the end.

Although the Reverse-Flash was finally captured and incarcerated, the information on Leonard Snart had been removed from the Internet. At least that's what Barry Allen thought when he erased all the files pertaining to the civilian identity of Captain Cold.

 _He's still young, maturing as he becomes more accustomed to being the hero he will become,_ thought an empowered man that had spent a timeless existence righting wrongs and correcting mistakes that needed to be unmade, looking at the scarlet speedster through a crystal ball. _At least the harm he did in trying to ensure that the rogue meta-humans was less than what harm people have done in those last three dimensions I've visited that, in certain other dimensions, would be viewed as cartoons or television shows that revolve around science fiction._

Rising from his wooden throne, he passed three display cases that contained various items from the three realms he left after changing various circumstances and removing certain items and people that would've caused unspeakable harm if left unchecked. Most of these items that he took ranged from planetary firearms used by a planetary, space-traveling group similar to the Marines to tablets and other such relics that taught of how to perform skills or techniques that bordered on supernatural prowess.

Now, he had to venture to the realm of the scarlet speedster to restore the files on Leonard Snart; just because the criminals could lie and try to achieve their goals without being seen, this didn't give them the luxury of believing the police wouldn't catch them soon or later.

-x-

Entering the room where paper files were stored, a dark-skinned individual dressed in police uniform dropped off several boxes filled with forms and various documents pertaining to a man that had been in the system. Then, he sat by a computer and hooked a USB drive to it. Within five minutes, all digital information that was about Leonard Snart was flowing throughout the Internet and restored to the police records.

 _Captain Cold wants to lie, someone that isn't a known hero will always have to have insurance,_ the man thought, disconnecting his drive from the computer. _And now, to ensure that the remaining meta-humans aren't harming people, I shall collect them and send them to Lian Yu myself._

-x-

If every meta-human he went after was simple, he'd say it, but the truth was that finding them was simple enough, along with neutralizing their powers so that they couldn't escape from him, but getting them to Lian Yu was anything but with their complaints (and the additional guests of the Snart siblings and Mick Rory, after he relieved them of their Cold, Gold and Heat Guns).

Shawna Baez's eyes were blindfolded with a thick piece of cloth that couldn't be removed, Mark Mardon, Roy Bivolo and Kyle Nimbus were drugged so much that their speech was slurred and movements limited to just their organs doing what they did to keep them alive, and the Snarts and Mardon were bound and gagged while they were all being transported via a sphere of energy that was created specifically to get them to Lian Yu and nothing else.

Within the middle of the sphere was the guy in police uniform that restored Leonard's files, controlling where the sphere was going.

-x-

It was quite a few days until Barry got prepared to make the run back in time to save his mother from the unexplainable phenomenon that killed his mother, but enough time to read a letter from someone named B.C., whoever that was. And it was quite a letter, too, explaining to the scarlet speedster that the rest of the meta-humans and Captain Cold and his crew were on Lian Yu where they couldn't harm anyone, so he was free to do what he had to in order to save his mother.

 _This is impossible,_ he thought, but then reminded himself that such a thing was no different from any other Tuesday, reading the letter further to discover that the person that captured and took the Rogues to Lian Yu knew who and what The Flash was, and believed in what he did to save people.

" _You do what do best in the face of the impossible, Mr. Allen,"_ the letter finished. _"You run, not away from it, but towards it."_

-x-

As he slumped into his wooden throne, the former mortal man sighed as he caught a few minutes of rest until his next moment to go out there and save people from whatever mistakes they made or caused them some form of harm.

A crystal sphere manifested in front of him that displayed the Rogues of The Flash on Lian Yu, imprisoned in self-sustaining cells that took care of their daily needs and kept them from getting loose.

Before he could say something about the complaining of Kyle Nimbus' inability to escape his prison (despite it being no different from a regular jail cell), another sphere appeared and showed The Flash attempting to travel back in time to save his mother.

 _Run, Barry, run,_ he thought, just as another sphere appeared in front of him, showing him a young woman that had recently had a baby via artificial insemination, despite being a virgin, and then saw the girl's baby being taken away by another…and then given to another woman that drove away with it. _Okay, this is something that requires my attention immediately._

He got up and grabbed the sphere, disappearing to travel to the dimension the abducted child resided in to return it to its young mother.

Fin

A/N: My first story of _The Flash_ is finally finished to be posted! Also, if any of you have seen what Brother Correction (that is who is the mysterious man is in the story) saw at the end, credit to whoever knows what it is and what it could lead to.


End file.
